How To Replace A Wheel Stud
Overview 2006 Tiburon Most of us have, or will break or strip a wheel stud somewhere along the lines. It is a very easy thing to do and will save you the $50 bucks of taking it to a shop Tools #Regular sized socket wrench #17mm socket #Whatever you normally use to get the lugs off(i have a torque wrench i use, but the wrench with the spare works fine) #Hammer #A extra lug you dont care about, or a nut that will screw completely down on the stud without hitting the wheels. #New stud. its about 1.70 at hyundai parts. you may want to pick up another lug too, as one will get damaged(but is still perfectly useable) if you cant find a appropriate nut. a lug/stud pack is like 4 bucks i think. #Whatever beer you like, just dont make it corona, that crap tastes like rat piss. Instructions #Remove wheel #Remove the Caliper from the knuckle. you do not need to remove the bolts that hold the actual caliper together, just the ones that hold it to the knuckle. i pointed to the one on top that you need to remove, just find the other one on the bottom and take that one off too. #If the rotor will slide off easily, then take it off. it will just get in the way if its bobbling around everywhere. if it doesnt come off, dont worry, you will just have to reach around it a tad bit more. mine slid off fine, because i put zinc coated rotors on, and because i sprayed some caliper paint on the hub. #Rotate the hub so that the damaged stud is not in front of the cover. #Hammer backwards until it pops out. it shouldnt be too hard to get out, even if you do live where the roads are salted. new stud vs. old stud. #Stick the new stud through the hole and hold it in place with your hand. screw on whatever lug you dont care about as much as you can with your hand. then screw it down enough so you can get the lug on it with the wheel and rotor on(you will see it start pushing the top of the lug up). i wrapped the hammer with a rag, and then put it underneath one of the other studs to keep the thing from spinning(be careful not to damage the threads though). #Put the rotor back on if you took it off, bolt the caliper back down to the knuckle after sliding it over the rotor, and put the wheel back on. tighten down all the lugs as much as you can(so that the wheel doesnt move, lower the car enough so that the wheel wont spin, and completely tighten them. after a couple days of driving, make sure the lug on the stud that you repaired is still on tightly. yeah, i need to get another lug. External Links *RDTiburon.com Forum Topic Category:Guides Category:General Guides